powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AriesX4
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Adoptive Muscle Memory page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Kuopiofi (talk) 07:10, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Before you Publish your Edit, take a look at what's it looks like with Preview. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:00, January 11, 2015 (UTC) None of the Applications you've keep adding to Enhanced Condition belong there, stop it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:22, January 11, 2015 (UTC) You're adding powers that either have nothing to do with Enhanced Condition or are already under one of of the Applications or Associations. And at least two are wrongly named anyway. Drop it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:02, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Stop ignoring what he said and stop adding powers that do not fit in the slightest. Keep ignoring our messages, and it'll be a block. Gabriel456 (talk) 17:20, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Since you feel that you apparently don't have to listen to us, take a week off. It'll be longer and longer each time you ignore this.Gabriel456 (talk) 00:28, January 12, 2015 (UTC) What was said last week about Enhanced Condition hasn't changed, take a week out to think that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:42, January 23, 2015 (UTC) use the bracket keys ( ) to link pages. It's faster and easier Gabriel456 (talk) 17:23, January 21, 2016 (UTC) second warning. Use the bracket keys. We had enough of this crap from another user a month or so ago, and we don't need another one. Gabriel456 (talk) 17:58, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Use the bracket keys. Third warning. Two more and you're getting timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:00, January 21, 2016 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics NOT in "quotes". --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:00, June 26, 2016 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics NOT in "quotes". Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:46, August 26, 2016 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics NOT in "quotes". Third warning. Two more and you're taking little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:56, February 28, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:32, April 26, 2017 (UTC) If you want to expand Intuition descriptions, please do it in Capabilities and not in top summary. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:22, August 4, 2017 (UTC) stop exaggerating power capabilities Stop exaggerating power capabilities. Answer Talker does not have the power to do anything like what your adding it too. You have been warned in the past to stop, as you have a bad habit of doing this on other wikias. So just stop already. If your going to post something, then don't fan wank the powers to levels they have never demonstrated or even referenced. Otherwise all your edits are going to be undone everytime.SageM (talk) 09:27, January 21, 2018 (UTC)SageM Please stop adding unnecessary details to the capabilities, especially the explanations for the power are already clear enough as is.SageM (talk) 04:43, March 8, 2018 (UTC)SageM Please see Saitama - Absolute or Supernatural? --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:01, December 4, 2018 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:49, June 22, 2019 (UTC) / Add to Gallery = name (series) AREN'T optional. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:25, July 29, 2019 (UTC) Add to Gallery = name (series) AREN'T optional. Second warning. How to create Gallery : see "Add features and media" on the right side of Edit area => open it => see button called Gallery => click it => add pics as needed, remember name/series => click Finish = profit. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:38, September 18, 2019 (UTC) Please stop adding things that have nothing to do with the powers.SageM (talk) 02:12, November 9, 2019 (UTC)SageM For Hunting Intuition I choose to add psychological combat to psychological Intuition because it is an applicable technique in this situation, as someone who is hunting would be able to wage psychologically warfare and manipulate their target. While camouflage is an application of hunting I don't see why it needs to belong under psychological intuition. Since this is hunting intuition as such the process of planning and doing the hunt are all intuitive capabilities and as such are instinctively or require little effort, I choose to add hypercognition. I added intuitive precognition, because an intuitive hunter would intuitively know what the target is going to do next thus knowing whats going to happen and will know how to prepare for it. Hyper instincts was the odd one out, I was debating whether this belongs in applications of associations, I figured someone with Hunting Intuition would need to be able to processes their environment in the most efficient manner possible and find the optimal method to capturing their target. So I wasn't just randomly adding powers, I thought "hey this could be be application" and included them. I hope my reasoning helps to explain my choices. AriesX4 (talk) 02:53, November 9, 2019 (UTC) Immortals from Baccano do not have meta regeneration. As they can easily be defeated and killed by any other immortal, and they cannot heal from it. Only Fermet (and no one else) has true Meta Regeneration.SageM (talk) 02:56, November 12, 2019 (UTC)SageM Stop adding applications and associations that don't belong on the page. And quit adding random users who have never once demonstrated the powers. Quit making powers more powerful then they actually are. First warning, next time its a block.SageM (talk) 18:47, November 26, 2019 (UTC)SageM Also stop moving the associations list into the applications. I have warned you about that before, so seriously please stop. Its getting really old. You have been skating on thin ice for a while because of your constant overhyping of powers and users, so I suggest you actually read the page before adding anything or anyone else, because you aren't really posting anything accurate right now. If you want to add something, please make sure it actually belongs and isn't a higher level power then the capabilities would suggest it does.SageM (talk) 18:55, November 26, 2019 (UTC)SageM Rules- "6. Do not change the content of a existing page for your benefit. What I mean is don't change it of how you see it has because opinions will clash and it will disclosed to a arg ument." Stop trying to complete rewrite the capabilities of the powers to the way you want them to be. First warning, next time you do it you will get a timeout. You can add things to the page, but entirely rewriting the capabilities to suit your preferences is definitely a NO.SageM (talk) 07:45, December 9, 2019 (UTC)SageM I thought to make the capabilities section of predator instinct parallel that of sexual instinct The user is the ultimate sexual being determined by both natural and supernatural ways. They have a sexuality imprinted nature in biological, physical, mental, emotional, social and spiritual aspects, giving them a life full of pleasure with any means and most effective ways possible, use anything at hand to experience a hyper-sexuality that can transcend their sex drive to potentially supernatural levels, making them experts their first try in every way, that can effect even those around them just by wanting them and repel those the users doesn't want, having no mental problems either before, during or after the deed. User has complete mastery of any and/or all form of their innate sexuality whether it be scientific, magical, divine, supernatural, natural, etc, making them the ultimate sexual partner in life, having full mastery in sexuality and anything related to it by nature. The user is the ultimate predatory being determined by both natural and supernatural ways. They have a predatorial imprinted nature in biological, physical, mental, emotional, social, sexual and spiritual aspects, giving them a life full of predation by any means and most effective ways possible. They use anything at hand to experience a hyper-predatory nature that can transcend their prey drive to potentially supernatural levels. Users instinctively discern all factors of any situation and manipulate them to users optimal advantage and benefit; making them masters of hunting, pursuing, capturing, predicting, manipulating, dominating, planning, tracking, etc. having no mental problems either before, during or after the deed. User has complete mastery of any and/or all form of predation; hunting, manipulating, predicting, planning, tracking, dominating, subjugating, etc. Their innate predatory nature makes them the ultimate predator in life, having full mastery of predation and anything related to it by nature. AriesX4 (talk) 08:16, December 9, 2019 (UTC) Sorry but your not allowed to do that. Rewriting the capabilities entirely is against the wikia rules. It doesn't matter if you think its better, its still considered to be breaking rule 6. Your lucky your getting a warning. As another admin would probably have blocked you for doing that. Don't do it again. You can add things to the page, but rewriting the entire set of capabilities is pretty much forbidden without admin approval. You are changing the page for your benefit, opinion and preferences. Not for how the page is actually been described by the pages creator and the admins who originally edited it. This is your only warning, please don't do that again.SageM (talk) 08:24, December 9, 2019 (UTC)SageM Brit is not a user of Absolute Invulnerability. This has already been explained multiple times before, he doesn't fit the capabilities of the power. Please quit adding him back to the page, he only has normal Invulnerability and nothing more.SageM (talk) 00:52, December 23, 2019 (UTC)SageM For the last time, stop adding back applications that are already covered on Invulnerability. Everything you have added is already covered by the existing applications/associations, so quit adding them back. The page is locked. Next time you ignore the warnings you will be blocked. Also stop adding things that have nothing to do with the powers or capabilities in question. Seriously, its a bad habit of yours.SageM (talk) 06:20, January 17, 2020 (UTC)SageM It doesn't fit with the applications. Because it wasn't bypassed, because it left a scar on his chest. Kaido is not a user and the wound from Enma doesn't count as bypassing his skin. It simply cut him, and thats all there is too it. It even confirms this fact on the One Piece wikia.SageM (talk) 02:17, January 26, 2020 (UTC)SageM Bypassing something is the same as ignoring it, but nothing like that ever happened with Kaido. Bypassing something is essentially like a user of intangibility sticking their hand into someone. They are bypassing the persons physical body and attacking them internally. Please don't make up facts that never happened.SageM (talk) 02:19, January 26, 2020 (UTC)SageM At this point your just making stuff up. You don't understand how things work, Enma never bypassed Kaido's defense. You can't compare Superman's weaknesses with what happened to Kaido. That's just like apples and orange. There is a massive difference between what happened to Kaido and what is considered an Aversion. So please stop saying Kaido is a user, when the evidence has already supported that he is not one.SageM (talk) 02:23, January 26, 2020 (UTC)SageM Being immortal/ageless is not even remotely the same thing as having temporal lock. Please stop adding users to powers that they do not have. First warning.SageM (talk) 08:06, February 4, 2020 (UTC)SageM Just because you have immortality, doesn't automatically mean you exist outside of time. At this point I think your just making stuff up without even bothering to read the pages or the capabilities anymore. You are making stuff up, so please stop already. If you want to make edits to the wikia, they have to actually be factual and canon. Nothing about the immortals in baccano says they exist outside of time, and you actually read the wikia information you would know that. The same goes for the Hourai Elixr. Quit posting false information on the wikia.SageM (talk) 08:15, February 4, 2020 (UTC)SageM Stop adding the immortals from Baccano to every power. The only thing they have is immortality and reforming. They have no other powers whatsoever. Nor does the elixir grant them anything like what your suggesting. Your not even reading the baccano wikia at this point, and your just making stuff up that isn't even remotely true. Do not post false information. Second warning. 3 more and your taking a timeout.SageM (talk) 10:37, February 8, 2020 (UTC)SageM stop posting false information, third warning, two more and your taking a timeout.SageM (talk) 03:15, February 16, 2020 (UTC)SageM